<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I Wanna Know (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)? by TRUPOZEK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966140">Do I Wanna Know (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRUPOZEK/pseuds/TRUPOZEK'>TRUPOZEK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, jonce is endgame, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRUPOZEK/pseuds/TRUPOZEK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ponce isn't sure when it starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I Wanna Know (If This Feeling Flows Both Ways)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ponce isn't sure when it started. </p><p>        the over exagerrated means of otherwise less extravagant affection coming from jack certainly didn't randomly emerge from the blue for no reason. there had to be some sort of meaning behind the display - - if the goal was to confuse and emotionally frustrate ponce, then it was working, one hundred percent. </p><p>        anyone with a pair of functioning eyes could see how strange his behavior was, occasionally shooting questioning gazes ponce's way, looking for some sort of explanation. of course, he could never answer confidently, choosing to chalk it up to jack going through a 'overly clingy phase, you know how he gets sometimes, man'. </p><p>        walking through the halls with the taller boy's arm securely draped around his shoulder wasn't a negative aspect of jack's newfound attachment, however. it was sweet, really, almost masking how strange it was. ponce had been crushing on his best friend for a while, and the affection from the boy in question suddenly being sprung onto him gave him a welcome feeling of warmth each time. </p><p>        all in all, nothing too strange emerged from the situation, and things were somewhat normal between the two boys. </p><p>        at first. </p><p>        the shrill, high pitched bell signifying the end of third period rang throughout the school, followed by loud chatter in the hallways. ponce, like usual, rested against his locker, waiting for his friend to emerge from his class. jack, unsurprisingly followed by gandhi, confidently strode up to ponce, grin plastered on his face. "poncey." the sliver of seriousness embedded in the nickname confused the other, responding with light concern. "jack - - everything alright, man?".</p><p>        instead of a straightforward answer, the other seemed to buffer, as if searching for a proper response. eventually, the jock spoke, simultaneously wrapping a hand around ponce's wrist. "i - - uh - - need to talk to you." before the other could conjure up a proper reaction, ponce felt himself being led towards the bathroom, confusion written over his usually calm expression. </p><p>        "this isn't like you, jack." ponce spoke, eyeing the still swivling door to the entrance of their current location. when he didn't receive a response, ponce tried once more, gentler this time. "talk to me, man". </p><p>        it all happened so fast - - if he hadn't been pushed up against the cool tile on the wall, ponce would've chalked it up to being a dream. </p><p>        jack was kissing him. somewhat aggressively, too. for a split second, ponce wondered if he kissed girls the same way. </p><p>        it was only after ponce felt a light burning sensation in his lungs that the other finally broke the kiss, hooded eyes scanning the shorter boy's face, presumably to check for any signs of disgust or distaste. ponce's lips felt strangely tingly - - sensitive to the touch. "i like you." jack's voice filled the otherwise eerily quiet space comfortably, echoing off the walls bravely. ponce felt himself flush, eyes widening ever so slightly. "god, ponce. i - - er - - thought i made that - - uh - - clear". </p><p>        oh. </p><p>        /oh/. the whole display of unusual affection had a cause, then. it wasn't a phase. </p><p>        all the nights ponce spent wracking his brain for an answer, trying desperately to come up with a reasonable conclusion. the answer was something unbelievable, and, frankly, something ponce could never imagine would become reality. </p><p>         a light chuckle escaped ponce's lips, followed by a litiany of giggles. the other gave the shorter clone a puzzled glance, tilting his head in a way that only increased ponce's laughter. "why - - uh - - are you laughing, ponce-o?" jack's expression quickly turned downcast, obviously becoming discouraged and assuming the worst. before any sort of unwelcome sadness could manifest itself in his friend's mind, ponce spoke up, shaking his head quickly. "i'm sorry, jackieboy. i wasn't laughing at you". </p><p>        the hesitant smile was enough for the clone to continue, reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. "i like you too, man. i have for a long time." the kiss that followed his statement was much more chaste, filling ponce with a newfound feeling of achievement. jack's forehead rested against his own, giving ponce a clear view into blue orbs, unabashedly filled with affection. </p><p>        the rest of the day was spent plastered to his newfound boyfriend's side, interacting with the other clones with a bit more cheerfulness than usual. </p><p>        ponce isn't sure when it started, but he knows it won't be ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>; ; thank you so much for reading this clusterfuck of a fic!! </p><p>i am literally in love with jonce and am a firm believer that they deserved so much better. there aren't enough fanfictions written about these two, so i decided to write one myself. </p><p>please comment &amp; leave kudos if you enjoyed this!! if i get enough positive feedback i might continue to write for this ship/fandom, since i really enjoyed taking time to put this together. </p><p>again, thank you so much for reading!!! i appreciate you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>